The Junk-Mitchell-Conrad-Beale family
by doctor221
Summary: Our 4 favourite Bardon bellas will know enter a polygoramous relationship marriage kids and all the milestones in this new story set apart from my other pitch perfect story cause this has no girl penis Emily and all four are together
1. Prologue

**A/N Just to say this is a complete different universe to my other story about the junk Mitchell family so read in I'll see you at the end toddles Josh**

Prologue

No one POV

"Hey kids do you want to know how your mommies met each other it was all back in college mama was freaking out because well let tell you she wanted to get mamas to go on dates with her"

"What's a date mama"

"A date is when you take someone to have dinner and have fun with a person"

Oh okay do you take mom mum and mommy on dates?"

"Yes sweetie"

**A/N so just to clarify so it doesn't get confusing Beca is mama, Stacie is mom, Emily is mum and Chloe is mummy any way already written the next chapter so will post it later toodles josh**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Becas PoV

It was safe to say I hate morning I am a night owl but today I am ready for today is the day I'm gonna ask my three crushes out because well I'm in love with my three crushes which are all my fellow Bellas Stacie Conrad the girl who I saw keeps looking and winking at me and passing flirtatious glance in the halls of the Bella house

Next was Emily junk the youngest of their year and was as tall as Stacie I knew at a height disadvantage I would have trouble kissing both her and Stacie as she always got a face full of boob and the same went for Emily her bubbly personality even on a morning was almost impossible to understand

Then there was Chloe Beale with her hair as fiery as her temper and impulsive need to protect the bellas she would always care for her team unfortunately they had to make sure that the group would survive so they took on a freshman just so they could recruit a new team

Emily PoV

I remember when I was sitting in Chloe's room with Stacie when my phone went off it was a text from Beca

"Hey guys Beca wants the three of us in her room now"

"Okay" the two girls replied in unison

"Hey Beca what's up?"

"Alright lets get on with it"

"Get on with what Becs?"

"I'm in love with not just you Chloe but also you Emily and you Stacie so will you three date me at the same time"

"I guess we're a polygamous relationship shall we tell the bellas" Beca said

"Let's let them figure it out from themselves" Chloe said

"We all know that Amy is gonna freak out when she figures it out" Beca said

Yeah yeah we all know what Amy's like with new Bella relationship" Stacie jokes

"Well we should probably make a camp and then go downstairs cause Amy will flip if we keep a secret from her like my internship last year"

"Oh yeah both me and Amy lost our shit about that but she was right we are bloe but I guess we're bechemilacie god that ship name is stupid"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chloe PoV

I had the oddest feeling that the reaction from each of the bellas would be different Amy started to freak out Jessica and Ashley admitted to being in a committed relationship Cynthia Rose admitted to being married to a girl in Idaho lily was actually Ester but we all still called her lily and flo just shrugged and poured us each a whiskey which she spit in for 'good luck'

Each of us drank with looks of curiosity on our face it just tasted slightly odd next I made a call to let Aubrey that I was in a relationship she was extremely happy but it was hard to tell because her voice had gone very high pitched

Then once the 4 of us had pushed out beds into the largest room in the house we stitched a couple of sheets together to cover the bed and then one at a time took a shower and then two at a time brushed our teeth and climbed into bed with

Stacie's POV

I remember waking up in the middle of the biggest cuddle fest ever however when I sat up noticed Chloe was gone she'd obviously gone for a run I wiggled my way out of the spoon leaving the taller girl to snuggle up to Beca there was one thing she had neglected to tell my new girlfriends that I'm pregnant a few weeks before we all got together I had a one night stand and had gotten pregnant

"Guess I'm gonna have to tell my new girlfriends" I said under my breath

Just then I heard Chloe come in the front door I tossed the test out the window into the bush below flushed the loo and then went to see Chloe I walked up to her and felt a wave of nausea wash over me I threw up in the kitchen sink Chloe look at with a look of concern "guess I this as good as time as any"

"As good any for what?"

"Chloe I'm pregnant know if you wanna leave I understand"

"No no , I would never let you raise your kids alone so should we wake up the sleep twins"

"Sure we can tell them togethers"

We wake up the sleeping twins and then I sat on the bed and told them "I'm pregnant"

Beca "wow wow just wow we're gonna be moms"

Emily just fell back onto the bed at the thought of being a mom

We all sat and waited for Emily wake up and then we went out for breakfast I eat a rather large helping of pancakes then the 4 of us went out and bought a load of parenting books and we spent the rest of the day reading them until Amy burst into our new bedroom and saw us sat on the bed with our new parenting books and said "okay which one of you is pregnant wait wait don't tell me it's not the legacy it's not Beca it's not Chloe so by power of deduction that means that Stacie's pregnant pitches get in here Stacie's pregnant"

All the bellas came bursting into our room and each hug us equally until fat Amy pulled us into a bone crushing hug where is was forced to push her off me

I slept in the middle that all my girlfriends hand on my belly even though I told them that the baby wouldn't kick for months


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N hey guys just to let you know that today we welcome baby Conrad into the world what is its name gonna be read on and find out also yes can I just clarify that Chloe is gonna be mama bear Emily is gonna be academic mom always pushing the new baby to do the best Beca and Stacie are gonna be the cool Mom's of the 4 but Beca is angst but cool mom and then Stacie is just the cool mom who will do stuff like buy you a fake id or give you beer but also sex ed**

Becas PoV

As Stacie's pregnancy progressed I started to notice that Chloe had started to go further and further into mama bear mode she became increasingly protective of all of her girlfriends but especially the rapidly growing Stacies who's hormones where quickly on the rise although that seemed impossible for someone as horny as Stacie

So every night ever since Stacie hit the end of her first trimester she had requested sex every night one night while I was in the shower she climbed into the shower not that I'm complaining and started kissing the back of my neck and the slide her hand down my short figure before slipping her fingers into my wet folds "no foreplay tonight miss Conrad"

"When have we ever done foreplay"

"You are a good point continue"

She slipped her fingers in and out of my wet folds I felt the urge rising up within me and then I felt my climax coming and I came hard then I let Stacie step under the warm jet of the shower and then I slipped my fingers into her wet folds and her breath hitched as I slowly slid my finger in and out of her I could hear her mumble under her breath about how her sex toys would do a better job is went a little bit faster and then felt her cum hard on my finger and saw her face visibly relaxe I then watched her back and then we climbed out of the shower

When we walked back in I saw that both girls were lying with spaces with me in between Emily and Chloe and a space on the end of the spoon train for Stacie because she needs space for her growing belly plus she always gets out of bed at night now that the baby has become very active

A few months later

Stacies PoV

I was sitting in bed Beca was at her mixing station in the next room having graduated and made into an apartment in which the lounge is out bedroom with a huge 4 person bed and the master bedroom was the sitting room Chloe was in the sitting room with Emily they were discussing baby names but Beca had already decided on baby names for a little girl Naomi Elizabeth Conrad and for a boy Elton Freddie Conrad suddenly I felt my belly tighten I called out to the girls Beca burst into the room quickly still with her ear buds in "babe ear buds"

"Crap what's wrong"

"Babe don't freak out but I think I'm in labour"

"Okay Emily Chloe stacs in labour it's time to go"

"You're lucky we just nailed down a name for the baby"

"Well you're too late I already picked out names argh I'll tell you later let's go to the hospital"

We leap into the car when I say leap into the car I mean that Emily help me down the stairs Beca carried last minute things and Chloe has sprinted to the car she was waiting outside the elevator with the car I climbed into the back next to Beca and the new car seat and then Chloe tore out of the parking lot we arrived at the hospital and then as Beca grabbed all the stuff out of the boot and Emily paid parking while Chloe help me out of the car

We walked slowly up to the room in the hospital where in a fitbiof rage I threw the three best people in my life out of the room I called them back I "whatever happens i love you girls always and forever"

They all leaned in and hugged me and then go and sat in the corner well Chloe and Beca do buy Emily stays and held my hand through the whole birth she was very sweet always whispering words of encouragement and within the hour Naomi Elizabeth Conrad was born this may have annoyed Emily and Chloe but they will get over it

As I lay there just rocking little Naomi she was a sweet as can be so I decided she and should have a little song so I choose your song by Elton John

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_

_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song, and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

As I stopped I hadn't realised that my girlfriends had joined at different points l turned and looked at them and then turned to Naomi and said "look these are your mommies and we are all gonna love you"

Then Beca came and sat next to me and she went and slowly and softly took Naomi and beckoned the other girls where they cooed over their new daughter.

Then she got fussy and they passed her back to me as I breastfeed her as she fell asleep as Beca set her in the bassinet and for a few blissful hours we were all asleep

**A/N just to note that Stacie is a scientist Chloe teach at the local elementary school Emily is a singer songwriter and Beca is producer who works with Emily making music**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emily PoV

As the months and the years rolled by and I went away on a tour of the US I decided to buy rings to propose to them I wanted to marry them so when we were in New York I went to a jewellers in midtown and bought three rings and then went and finished my tour ending in LA Dodgers stadium when I was singing my final song i decided '_screw it_'

"And now I would like to welcome to the stage the 4 most important people in my life let me introduce Stacie Conrad Chloe Beale Beca Mitchell and my daughter Naomi they are the most important people in my life now I have a question for three of the 4 people Stacie Conrad, Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale will you marry me?"

Stacies answer was "of course"

Beca just kissed me hard and smiled

Chloe answer was "I both wanna kiss you and slap you right now cause you just ruined my proposal damnit Junk"

"Well live with it you three gonna put these on because we are gonna perform this last song together"

And so we did and I think most people were too busy freakin' our about the 4 of us getting married or too distracted by people watching Naomi dancing on stage at the end of the show I announced my intention to take some time of touring to spending time with my family with my daughter. I also revealed that I was expecting another this time Beca was pregnant at the end of the night I picked up Naomi and carried her out to the car Chloe drove home as Beca felt nauseous and Stacie has been drinking and I was over the limit to but not as bad as Stacie who was ranting about how we haven't had sex in week I replied with "I've been on tour for weeks babe"

"You make a very good point mum" Naomi said sleepily

That night there was slight snoring coming from everyone but myself who was awake feeling jittery at the thought of being a mom again but I was excited really excited because kids are the best part of me.

Beca PoV

God being pregnant I the worst I can't do anything cause I keep falling asleep at work and then can't sleep at night and I'm nauseous all the time so I have to spend hours puking in the nearest toilet

Working with Emily was the best parts of my day plus it was easy to scare off any weird guys trying to ask me on my dates is just flash them my ring and then say find Emily junk or look Stacie Conrad up on the internet or just see Chloe Beale in the local elementary school.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beca PoV

I remember the day Naomi came and told me that some boy was picking on her I was on maternity leave and was picking up little Naomi when she got to me she was crying, "what's wrong baby girl" I asked

"Some boy in class said that you aren't my real mama and that you and mommies shouldn't be together because it is ungodly and so I wanted to tell you and mommas"

"Okay sweetie let's go home baby I think mummies are home so let's go talk to them yeah"

"Okay mama"

On the drive back to the house Naomi had stopped crying but I still picked her up and carried her through the door and set her on the couch before doing a slow lap around the house and collected everyone and brought them to the sitting room

Stacie's PoV

"Baby girl what happened?"

"Some boy in class said that you aren't my real mama and that you and mommies shouldn't be together because it is ungodly"

"Well baby girl we will be talking to the principal about it tomorrow"

The next morning I took Naomi to school but she said she wanted to come me with me to the principal I see that Chloe was also sat there I forget that Chloe is the guidance counsellor for the school

So Naomi goes on to explain what the little boy had said from start to finish then she sends the two of us home says that the kids will be punished and the parent will be called in and that we can go home which we can we get we see Beca sat on the couch and set her down in Beca lap and grabbed her pyjamas and put her in them before lightly shaking Beca awake she looked slightly bewildered before she curled Naomi into her small form although that was a little difficult with her growing figure

Naomi liked to talk to her little brother or sister because she loves babies.

**A/N apologies for the uber long 3rd chapter but you guys enjoyed so suck it up toodles Josh**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Beca PoV

I remember the day that little Elton was born I was lying in bed Naomi was asleep Chloe was brushing her teeth and Stacie and Emily where making out on the loveseat suddenly I felt a warm liquid running down my sweat pants

"Babe you two better not freak out" they immediately stopped making and turn towards me "but I think I'm in labour"

The two immediately flung themselves out of the loveseat and saw Stacie land on her damn fine rear end stupid hormones I climbed out of bed and changed my sweatpants and my panties as Stacies gets Naomi to take to my dads house she climbed into her own car and said "she'd meet us there"

"Okay babe"

Chloe pulled up the car to the front of the house and opening the door and Emily climbed into the back with holding my hand as Chloe raced to the hospital to note this was three in the morning so there was no one on the freeway or the streets near the hospital

Emily's PoV

'Holy crap I'm gonna be a mom again'

Internally I was freaking out but I kept a calm face for Beca as I could see she was visibly freaking out

The screaming proved too much for Chloe who had been looking quite pale the whole time but the moment she saw Elton crowning she collapsed backwards into Stacie's open arms where she set her in the chair within the hour little Elton Freddie Mitchell was born when Chloe woke up again we saw the mama bear come back into her eye she was very protective of both Elton and Naomi

The days rolled by and wedding plans where made we made preparations we went and bought little tuxedo for Elton when my mom carries her on her hip and a little dress for Naomi


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stacie's PoV

The big day had finally arrived I was at the hotel getting ready watching Naomi play on the floor as Ashley did my hair and make up then I stepped into my gown then I heard "you look pretty mom"

"Thank you sweetie and you look pretty too in your bridesmaids dress"

At the time I'm ready I'm slightly disheartened when I see my parents aren't here but then I see my mom and then I feel a strong arm slip into mine and I see my dad "daddy what are you doing here?"

"Giving my only daughter away to her 3 beautiful girlfriends don't worry I already hazed them about hurting my little girl"

"Daddy" I say as I slap his arm

All was going smoothly until my aunt nickie decided she was going to start ranting in a drunken state about how we were not supposed to marry each other but Beca just shrugged it off and continued on with her vows

"And by the power vested in me by the god and the church I pronounce you spouses for life"

I leaned over and kissed each of them hard before turning and looking at little Elton and Naomi

Chloe's PoV

The next problem was realising that the bellas has access to an open bar and that everyone knew that Beca had an impulsive need to be the life of the party, so when we arrived. One moment I was looking and leaning in to give her a kiss and the next moment I had little Elton in my arms and Beca was making a beeline for the bar

"Okay buddy you are gonna go with your sister and nana and pop to go to bed I see you in the morning okay buddy" I planted a long kiss on his head before tickling his belly before passing him off to my parents and watched Naomi walked over to them as well

Then I walked back to find both Stacie and Beca 4 shots deep and Emily was nursing a tumbler of whiskey "Guys maybe slow down a bit with the drinks maybe start like your wife slowly and start with one whiskey instead of 1,2,3,4 shots of vodka. Hello , I'll have a beer" the bartender passed me a beer and I popped the top

"And now I would like to invite the happy couples down to the floor for the first dance and the song the four of them have chosen is 'don't you forget about me'. I took to the floor with Emily and we slow danced for a while until Beca had swapped and I was now dancing with Stacie and then with Beca.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Ooh woh_

_Won't you come see about me?_

_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_

_Giving me everything inside and out and_

_Love's strange so real in the dark_

_Think of the tender things that we were working on_

_Slow change may pull us apart_

_When the light gets into your heart, baby_

_Don't you, forget about me_

_Don't, don't, don't, don't_

_Don't you, forget about me_

_Will you stand above me?_

_Look my way, never love me_

_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

_Down, down, down_

_Will you recognize me?_

_Call my name or walk on by_

_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

_Down, down, down, down_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Ooh woh_

_Don't you try and pretend_

_It's my feeling we'll win in the end_

_I won't harm you or touch your defenses_

_Vanity and security_

_Don't you forget about me_

_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Going to take you apart_

_I'll put us back together at heart, baby_

_Don't you, forget about me_

_Don't, don't, don't, don't_

_Don't you, forget about me_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name?_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name?_

_When you walk away_

_Or will you walk away?_

_Will you walk on by?_

_Come on, call my name_

_Will you call my name?_

_I say_

_(Lala la la lala la la)_

_Will you call my name?_

_As you walk on by_

As the night wore on I could see Beca and Stacie become steadily drunker and drunker. By the end of the night I'd found Stacie and Beca crying in the bathroom as Emily was rubbing Becas back I leant down rubbing Stacie's back as she vomited into the toilet at this point we cut the cake and Emily and I where supporting Beca and Stacie up to our hotel room


End file.
